And How Are You Today, MrWay?
by Innax3
Summary: I started writting this story a while back, by never finished it. I figured it was time I get my write back on;;; Gerard is in jail for life for commiting several violent murders. Frank is his therapist to help coach him through the many years he had left
1. Chapter 1

There he was, his eyes in perfect alignment with my own. Those deep hazel eyes that seemed to drive me crazy. Every week would be the same thing.

"How do you feel today?"

"Fine"

"How has your week been, any new trouble?"

"No"

It was like a cycle. New week. Same questions. Same answers.

"Well , it seems like our work here is done for the day. I'll be seeing you next wenesday"

"Yeah..."

He was Gerard Arther Way, Ex serial killer. In jail till death. And all I had to say about this man, was that he was my most interesting patient yet. Though he was quiet, I could just tell he had so much to tell, and I had almost made it my life goal to find out whats laying behind his short answers and deep glares.

I walked out into the parking lot an found my car. Inside, I turned the key into the ignition, put it in drive, and went home.

I guess you can say I have a pretty decent life. I've got a 2 story house, and amazing boyfriend, the perfect job, and the most interesting client.

I've been a theropist for almost 7 years, not too long, I know, but I think i've learned enough in the past couple of years to make a strong atempt to figure this man out.

"Baby, i'm home !" I called as I unlocked the door and stepped into my house. As I was kicking off my shoes, I saw Sean come to the door, wearing only his adorable tight jeans, and no shirt.

"Hey babe" he said, walking towards me and pushing me against the wall, forcing a deep kiss on me. My body almost went completly numb as I wrapped my arms around him.

"What was that about?" I said, as we pulled away

"Nothing, I just missed you so much! I feel like you've been gone forever"

We walked into the living room, and I collapsed onto the couch.

"Whats wrong babe? Long day?" He asked, sitting down next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Sort of. I had another session with Gerard today. Still not much yet, but im sure he's about to crack sometime..."

"Frankie...I don't like you even being in the same room as this guy. He's an ex serial killer, for christ sake. It just doesnt seem safe to me that your so close to him every week. What if he tries something while the guards arnt watching?"

"I'm sure he won't try anything. They keep a close eye on him, and besides. I've been talking to him for almost a year now, and i've been fine so far."

"What ever you say, hun" He got up and walked into the bathroom.

I let out a long sigh . Sometimes I wish he wouldn't worry so much.

But I guess I should describe him. If I had to pick one word to sum him up, it would be perfection. I don't know how I landed someone this great. Sometimes I feel like I dont even deserve him. He had these baby blue eyes that I could just stare into for hours , and never get bored. His hair was jet black (it used to be dirty blonde) and it was always that perfect type of messy. his body was godly, to tell you the truth , it made me jelouse had a near six pack, and his skin was always so smooth and glossy. He was the topic of any teenage girls wet dreams.

Ugh, all this thinking about him just put me in a very uncomfortable position, if you know what I mean.

Sean came back into the living room, and sat back down next to me. He must of noticed me squirming my legs around "Babe, you alright?"

"Yep... Fine" I said, trying to cover it up. I know most people wouldnt care if they had a boner in front of their significant other, but Sean always teases me about it before he does anything to help it.

"Ohhhhh, I see whats going on, poor little frankies got a boner!"

"Nope, what boner?" I questioned, trying to get up off the couch. Sean grabbed me by my hips and pulled me down onto his lap. "Aw baby, where you going?" He traced his hands up my thighs. Right before he got to the 'problem' he moved his hand away, and ran it up my stomach.

See, this is what sucked about him, he was such a tease. I felt his cold hands sneak their way under my belt, then, the phone rang.

I groaned as I got up to answer it.

"Hello, ? Yeah, this is Sergant Gibson down at New Jersey State Prison. Theres a problem with your client here. We're gonna need you to come down and help us out a bit."

"Well whats the problem?"

"Theres no time. we'll explain once you get here. Hurry!"

And with that the opposite end of the line went dead.

"Babe, I need to get back down to the Prison, theres a problem" I said, grabbing my car keys off the table and running out the door, not even giving Sean time to say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Driving there was murder. Theres was so much traffic, and I almost got into a head on collision, TWICE. Once I arrived, I parked my car and ran into the main gaurd was staning by the main desk as I approached him

"Hello, I'm here to see Gerard Way. I'm his theropist. I heard there was some trouble."

"Ah, yes. . Follow me"

I walked into the hall and I could hear screams.

"Well what do you know! You've only been here for a few weeks! I'm in here for fucking life !" "Oh Yeah? well FUCK YOU! I don't need this shit, especially from someone who is in here for some pansy shit like robbing a grocery store!"

I entered the main corridor, to see Gerard and another man , both in restraints from the guards.

"Ah, I'm glad you could come on such short notice" Said one of the cops , approaching me "It seems Gerard here got set off by something and started a fight."

"HE STARTED IT FIRST!" interrupted Gerard

"Calm down Gerard..." I said

"Anyway.." continued the officer. "we were hoping you could talk to him being your the only person he'll at least sit in a room with , without having an outburst"

Ten minutes later, i found myself sitting with Gerard in the interogation room.

"So what happened back there?"

No response.

"Gerard, what happened back there"

"Nothing happened."

"it seemed like something"

"The guy ticked me off. thats all. "

"we'll. if someone ticks you off, theres no means to get that defensive about it"

"well he's going around bragging about how he's got two months and how fucking tough the mother fucker thinks he is for robbing a store."

"Well, thats none of your buisiness Gerard. I know its tough. but sometimes you just have to learn to keep your emotions to yourself and control your actions"

"I don't fucking want to. That guy deserved what he got."

"you might think that but your wrong. Let him gloat all he wants. Theres a thing called Karma, what ever he dishes will surely come back to him in the long run. You just have to leave it alone. It's none of your buisiness"

No response again.

"Gerard , i'm getting tired of all these akward silences in our sessions. I've been seeing you for almost 6 months now, you should be somewhat comfortable with talking to me now"

"What would you like me to say Mr. Iero. That I agree with everything you say ? Well. I don't. Infact, I don't think you know what your talking about half of the time. What your doing is trying everything you learned in the book on me, and you've yet to realize that NOTHING works. If I had a dime for every theropist that came in here thinking they could help me... i'd have enough for my own fucking bail."

I was speechless. Indeed I WAS trying everything in the book. And talking to Gerard sometimes makes me feel so small and like I have no clue what to do next.

"I...I..."

"See, you don't even know what to say when I finally talk like you repeativly ask me too"

And with that, I figured my best choice would be to leave. right now. Run, like the coward i've always been.

As I got out of my seat, I could hear gerard mumbling under his breath.

It sounded something like "Go ahead, leave like everyone else."

As I left the room and closed the door, the warden greeted me. He must of been listening in the entire time

"I know Gerard can be a little rough around the edges. Most theropists can't handle him. If you feel you need to drop him as a client, I could understand."

Here was the easy way out, staring me right in the face.

I really had to think before I gave him my answer.

"I... I would like to keep Gerard as a client. I feel that with a little break, I can get everything together and continue helping him."

"Your the first one who's ever said that about him."

I felt a sense of accomplishment deep inside myself. This seemed like the most important descision I would ever make, and I felt like I made the right choice, even though this would be the hardest thing i've done in a while.

That night I went home with a lot on my mind.

Sean asked me what was wrong, but I felt like the only answer I could give him was "nothing"

If I really wanted to help this man, I had to put my all into it, that means no distractions (Such as boyfriends).

I stayed up almost all night thinking about him.

If I could just crack his shell, that would be the first step. I needed to make him feel comfortable with me, and I wasn't sure how much work that would take.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I showed up at the prison ready to do anything.

One of the guards took me to Gerards cell, where I found him writing something down on a peice of paper.

"Whatchyu writting there Gerard?"

He peered up at me. Our eyes met for a split second, and sudenly I could feel chills run down my spine. From what, I had no idea.

"You decided to show again, Huh?"

"Yes. look, as much as you want me to give up on you, I won't."

"Your a strong one. I've never met someone in here quite like you, "

"Well....-" All of a sudden Gerard cut me off. "What a better way to see how much you could bend before you break"

As much as I wanted to leave right there and deem him hopeless, I refused to. If I did that, i'd be nothing but a coward who ran away from everything when the going gets tough.

Me and Gerard continued talking.

I asked the standard questions.

How are you?

Any more trouble this week?

With no more the the typical one word answers and repeative eye contact, our time slowley came to an end.

"Well, An hour's almost up. I guess I'll be seeing you on Thursday"

I began to walk away, not expecting so much as a goodbye.

"Wait--"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why won't you give up on me?"

I thought I could say why... But the truth was I had no idea. Here was a man I just met less then a year ago, whom I saw twice a week, and I was utterly attached to him to a point where I absolutly refused to give up on him. I couldn't explain it even if I was payed to.

"I-- I really don't know"

When I returned home, I feel face down on the couch.

"If I could just prove myself on this one patient, I think i'd be set for life"

Why did Gerard have to be so difficult?

It bothered me so much that I actually could of thought that I enjoyed all this. On some level I did.

I sat up on the couch and began to try to make a mental list of ideas. Nothing came to mind

This was going to be a bit harder then I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I awoke on the couch. I couldn't even remember falling asleep.

I realized that mental list of ideas I was supposed to make never happened.

Getting up and streching, i took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet scent of what must of been pancakes. I walked into the kitchen to see Sean making breakfast, with no shirt on, might I add.

"Morning sleepy head" He greeted me warmly with a kiss.

"Morning hun."

"Sleep well?"

"I suppose. Why didn't you wake me up to come to bed last night"

"Well, you looked so adorable, I didn't want to wake you"

I did nothing but smile, and have a seat at the table.

"What're you making, my love?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just some pancakes. I figured you must of had a rough day yesterday, so I thought i'd try to make you feel better"

My god, I must be the luckiest man alive. I have the sweetest boyfriend in the world, who cooks amazingly, and is built like a god. How could I ask for anything better?

About 10 minutes later. Sean set a plate in front of me, poured me a cup of coffee and sat down neI xt to me. I began eating like I havn't been fed for days.

"Woah, slow down there, you'll choke yourself"

I laughed.

"Sorry, its hard not to eat it that fast when I live with americas top chef"

"Oh please" Sean rolled his eyes. "I've only been cooking since I was 10"

We finished off our breakfast. I offered to wash the dishes and he gladly accepted.

Letting the hot water run over my hands, I scrubbed each plate to perfection. Oddly enough, I always found cleaning something somewhat theraputic. The whole thought of washing away the dirt and getting to start with a clean slate again just made me happy. I wasn't sure if that made me part insane, but hey, we all have our odd habbits.

After all was done, I figured it was time to shower and get my day started.

I walked into the bathroom to see the shower on, and Sean inside of it.

"Sorry babe. Tell me when your done, I need to shower too"

"Why waste water? We can just shower together" He said, peaking his head out of the curtain and winking at me.

Without another word, I stripped out of my close as fast as I could, and hopped in. Before I could even get wet, Sean pushed me up against the cold tiled wall, pressing his lips to mine and trailing his hands down my mid section. I let out a long groan and dragged my nails down his back. He always loved when I did that.

I felt him pull away from my mouth and move down to my neck, going straight for my sweet spot. I moaned again pulling him closer to me. Just feeling out bodies rub together gave me goose bumps everywhere.

After a long and hot shower, we got out. Sean reached for a towel and wrapped it around my waist, along with his arms. I smiled and craned my neck around to give him a kiss.

What did I ever do to deserve perfection like this.

All dried off, I went into my room to pick out something to wear for the day. I didn't have to much to do today. Just had to see one client, have a session at 12:30, then I was done for the day with work.

I wound up picking a button down blue shirt, and a pair of straight legged jeans. Once I was done dressing, I did my hair, put on my shoes, grabbed my coat and walked toward the door.

"Baby, I'm going to work. I'll be back around 2:30"

"I won't be home. I have work till 5" Sean said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Alright, well I love you. See you later" I gave him a kiss and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The client I had today was named Brian Malkovitch. Most of his problems consisted of him losing attraction to his wife, his job sucking, and his teenage son who smokes pot. The average problems any parent has, but I suppose being a therapist, this is the shit I need to listen to.

"...and last night, you wouldn't believe it. Michael comes him, and his eyes we're red as hell ! I didn't know whether to tell his mother, kick his ass, or let him be. And you wouldn't believe what judy said to me this morning..."

Yada yada yada.

And finally it was 1:30, time for this session to come to an end. I'm normally not like this with my patients, but this guy has the same thing to say every single week.

I jumped in my car and drove home. I couldn't wait to just go home, relax, and see my baby.

Pulling in then spot in front of my building, I got out of the car and went upstaires. I wound up falling asleep on the couch while watching reruns of Scrubs.

Waking up, I turned my head to the clock. "7:00, oh man" I said to myself. Just as I noticed Sean wasn't home yet. There was a message on the machine. I hit the play button.

"Hey Frankie, it's me. Listen, I'll be home a little late tonight. I need to get some extra work done. I'll see you later. I love you"

Great. I just love when he does this, mind you this happens at least twice a week.

I looked at the machine again. There was another message

"Hello . This is sgt. Miller at The Federal Correctional Institution. We we're wondering if you could come down tomorrow at around 1:00. It's regarding your patient here. Just give me a call back as soon as you get this message. Thanks"

I sighed to myself. What could Gerard have possibly done now.

I tried giving the sgt. a call back, but there was no answer. I guess i'd have to wait till tomorrow to find out anything.

At about 11:00, Sean waltzed in the door. I didn't even have to see him to tell he was drunk.

There was a loud bang. "FUCK!"

Walked into the coffee table.

I debated whether I should go confront him or just let him be and deal with it tomorrow.

Confronting him would be my best bet.

"Sean..."

He walked into the room, staggering towards the bed.

"Drinking again, I see"

"Drinking? why on earth would you think that baby?"

"Don't give me that shit. Sober people don't walk into tables"

"So I went out for a drink after work, i'm stressed"

"You know I don't like you getting drunk. It takes me back to the way things used to be..."

"Don't EVER fucking say that" He got up off the bed and shot a crazed look towards me. It honestly made me flinch

"This is what i'm talking about! You get violent. I can't deal with this shit." And with that, I layed back down and shut Sean out completly.

Falling asleep that night was torture. Besides the nap I had taken before, I had so much on my mind. I even started to have flashbacks to the nights Sean would come home completly hammered and get violent with me. He'd push me against walls, scream in my face, call me unimaginable names. It had to be one of the worst times of my life. Why I stayed with him, I had no idea. I guess I just have too much hope for people and I never give up. I couldn't help it. I was just like my mother.

The next day came around soon enough. Breakfast that morning was completly silent. Sean had made eggs and toast. I suppose that was his way of apologizing to me, but there was no way I was letting him off the hook this easy.

After eating, I washed my dish, and went to get dressed. My mind was focused more on what was going to happen today rather then anything else.

Sean tried talking to me on my way out the door. Of course, I ignored him.

Down at the prison, I showed my ID, pulled into the parking lot, and went in expecting the worst.

"Ah, Hello . Glad you could make it." Greeted .

"Not a problem at all"

"Well, we've been noticing a few things about Gerard. He hasn't been saying much lately. He's just been sitting in the corner with a blank look on his face. We figured it'd be best if we called you down here to see whats wrong"

They led me out to the courtyard, where Gerard was sitting on a bench, smoking a cigarette.

"Hello Gerard" I sat down next to him.

Silence.

"So the sgt. tells me you've been acting a bit odd lately. Mind telling me whats the matter?"

Silence again.

"you know, if you want this to help at all, you need to say something"

He took a deep breath in.

"I'm just...thinking"

"About what"

He paused. "If I told you... I'd have to kill you" He shot me a grin that sent shivers down my spine.

"I think I'll take my chances"

"You know Frank, your really something else. I do everything in my power to push you away, yet you keep comming back like an abandoned puppy"

"Well" I thought for a moment "Maybe I can't help myself"

"And whats that supposed to mean?"

"Gerard, let me be blunt. Your the most interesting patient I ever had, and frankly I don't think I can take much more of this whole ' i'm such a badboy' act you keep giving me. You need to open up sometime."

"Ooh, fisty little one, arn't we?"

"This isn't a joke"

"I never said it was."

His eyes met mine. Oh my lord, those eyes... Something about them made every muscle in my body tense up. They looked so cold and emotionless, but at the same time, they seemed as if they had so much behind them.

Gerard took a drag of his cigarette, and blew the smoke directly in my face.

"I wish you wouldn't do that"

"And why not? Can't handle a little smoke?"

"I guess I can't handle any smoke anymore. I quit that stuff a while ago"

"And why is that?"

"Well watching your mother die of lung cancer doesn't really make a man want to smoke anymore"

"your mother died of lung cancer? When?"

I paused for a second and looked at him "Arn't I supposed to be asking then questions here?"

"Well yes, I was just more interested in hearing about you rather then talking about my boring self"

"Why would you say your boring? I don't think that at all."

"Because, I just am. No one's ever told me any differently"

"You don't have a very high self esteem, do you Gerard?"

"You have no idea"


End file.
